The purpose of the proposed research is to examine and compare the long-term effects of adolescent experiences on women and men, tracing the influence of these effects over the fifteen-year post high school period. More specifically, the research is intended to examine the process by which sex-role differentiation occurs and will focus on the study of (1) the differential effects of adolescent experiences on adult outcomes for the two sexes, and (2) factors influencing the relative importance of labor force participation and family-centered activity for adult women. The research will investigate the effects of family and peer influence, the school and community context, and the adolescent's own experiences and achievements on the following adult outcomes: educational attainment, occupational behavior, economic well-being, marital behavior, childbearing, relationships with parents and siblings, geographic mobility, religious and community participation, self-esteem and satisfactions experienced in various roles. Funds are being requested only for the processing and analysis of data which have already been collected. The data set is comprised of a survey of students in ten Illinois high schools in 1975-58 and a follow-up survey of the same individuals in 1973. The original 1957-58 study was carried out by James S. Coleman and has been reported in his book, The Adolescent Society. A follow-up survey of the same individuals was carried out by the principal investigator and others fifteen years after the original data collection period.